A Crush Over Your Best Friend
by NikisaHOTtie
Summary: Raven finds interest in Robin. And she and him are getting closer. But Starfire already has, too. Uh oh...RaeRobStar.
1. Chapter 1

This is based after "**Birthmark**". This is a Raven/Robin/Starfire story. I'm even considering for comedy a few catfights here and there. I want to transform Raven and Starfire's character by making Raven too emotional or a female dog, and I do want to create Starfire into a green-eyed jealous monster and the same. It's _funny_. Good news and bad news! 

Bad news: I'm having issues of keeping up with my stories and then getting bored of them. I swear, I have like over a hundred documents I saved from around the third week of April in 2005. I'm trying to learn to not get bored of my stories, but I always get new ideas for a new story, can't keep up with updating three stories simultaneously as it is.

Good news: My school is getting a week of spring break off starting Monday! So I will be able to write, update, etc with fan fiction now!

_A Crush Over Your Best Friend_

**Chapter 1: How To Corner A Boy**

Raven's shoulder length hair had progressed into long, falling past half of her back. Raven reflected on how it used to be short like a boy's but now was thicker and almost was longer than Starfire's. She smiled because she knew for a fact he preferred girls with long hair. She went to her closet, pulled out a blue cloak, and donned it on. She buried her face under the third volume of her series. She was walking at a fast pace with her legs as directions. If she had been wiser, she would have realized she was right about to collide with Robin.

"Oof!" They both concurrently exclaimed, falling onto the floor. They were in an uncomfortable, awkward, and mortifying position; their legs and arms were entwined like one, big knot. Blush painted on their cheeks, Robin's being the more…colorful of the two. Raven was smiling, though, and almost flirtiously. It was like they had entered their own world.

"I'm sorry, Raven--let me, uh, um, unknot myself…from uh, you," he was stammering. And pathetically. Raven liked this. She decided to test this state.

Unbeknownst to them, a redheaded alien had floating around the Tower in search of Robin. She was going to inform him that she would have to cancel their scheduled outing to the Beach because she had forgotten the promise she made with Raven to meditate for three hours straight nonstop before him and so far, she could not trace Raven, too.

Her leg was twisting to turn to another hallway when she saw Robin and Raven, as if glued together. She immediately pulled her leg away and hid behind the wall in the hallway she was already in and gasped.

"Robin and…_Raven_?" She whispered to no one in particular, peaking a little to see more.

He removed her petite and slender leg from his, and precisely when he attempted to pull out his arms from hers, she shifted her place by rolling over "accidentally" making them even more face-to-face, lips apart, breath near. She could have sworn Robin was having a nervous breakdown, or a Bo…

Robin jumped up in complete and total alarm. "Err, uh, sorry for wasting your t-t-time, Raven--!" With that, he was gone. Raven pouted and crossed her arms. She was so close, she could feel it, but boys just had to be so stubborn-headed sometimes, didn't they?

'God, Robin, you're playing so hard-to-get,' Raven thought and fumed. 'But when will you stop playing this game?'

Starfire was shocked to see this. Especially from Raven. She pressed her ear against the wall more to discover more gossip. But all she heard was a 'swish' of the automatic door that meant she had left the room. "What…the..?"


	2. Malicious And Viscious

_A Crush Over Your Best Friend _

**Chapter 2: Malicious And Viscious**

**STARFIRE**

Starfire realized that Raven had lied, and to her, for Robin, a boy. It hurt because not only did she feel tricked, betrayed, and worthless but that boy was Robin. And he was hers. Her crush. She knew that everyone knew except maybe Robin. But until now she found out that she had just thought that, perhaps. But she was the one who had earned the precious and valued bonded friendship with him, _not_ Raven!

Now Starfire was confused. If Raven had asked her on the same day she had arranged to be with Robin, and to meditate, wasn't that a little suspicious? I mean, it was a Saturday and Raven usually preferred to be alone on this time of day as it is…but how would she have known she planned a date with Robin? She wasn't—

"Psychic." Starfire growled, feeling a righteous anger form inside of her. She was about to confront Raven, but then an idea popped into her head. She would play equally dirty. She was going to show her, that she would pretend to be interested in spending quality time with each other, too, and then backstab her.

She would take up Robin's invitation to the beach, have a fantastic and wonderful day with him. She would talk, play, eat, and even build-up the boldness to flirt with him. He had little time to prepare, so she rushed to her room, and selected the perfect outfit.

**Author(ess) Note:**

OMG, I can practically taste the flames I'm going to be receiving. I realize this was extremely OOC (out of character) but I am not going to apologize for writing this if you're upset. This is my story, not yours. So please do not suggest deleting or revising the lines and script of the first chapter. Oh, and I know it's short, I just didn't want to rush the first chapter until the part where there might be a possible catfight. The next chapter will be at least ten pages or more.

No shit I know Raven has powers based on her emotions, but in this story it is the aftermath of, "**Birthmark**" or "**The End**" parts. And in this fan-fiction, Raven is free to express her emotions after that, because Trigon is temporarily "gone". IF you disagree with this idea…too bad, too sad. I mean, other than that, I can't think up another excuse for Raven's lack of temporary control of emotions or just neglect Raven's issue (that last option would be lame and just downright sad).

I'm sorry for those of you who disliked Raven and Starfire be enemies, but I'm writing this from experience and my heart. You see, a (not "best") but good and sort of…somewhat…close friend of mine…my crush implied he liked her, it wasn't clear, but she ended up liking him "back", too. Alexa had short hair, and deep eyes. Kind'a like Raven. I considered myself the "Starfire" of us because I was Nik's (spelled without a "c" in his name) "Robin" friend. Other similarities, too, I guess…anyway, it sad and heartbreaking to see them dance together especially when he didn't with me. Erm…yeah. Just so you know.

And the Raven acting bitchy and loose…it's not because I hate her or anything, it was just for comedy. Starfire will too in the later chapters anyway. I'm not playing favorites. This is still a Raven/Robin/Starfire triangle, not Raven/Robin or Robin/Starfire. Yet. Who knows? I might pick Starfire, and I might pick Raven…

- :) XD Out.


End file.
